dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zander
Zander (ノラッティ～ Noratty) is a member of the Alpha Gang's Alpha Trio, the primary antagonists of season 1 but reluctant allies in season 2. He is voiced by Kenyuu Horiuchi in the Japanese version, and by in the English dub. Character Design Zander wears a dark brown tuxedo with a red shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes, and also has black hair and brown eyes underneath round, black glasses. He is the tallest member of the Alpha Gang, the second being Seth. Name His Japanese name "Noratty" is a reverse reading of the first part of "Tyrannosaurus" when written in Japanese katakana: ティ-ラ-ノ(ty-ra-no) becomes ノラッティ～(no-ra-ty). This is probably a reference to how he mainly uses Fire Dinosaurs in the DS game, and also uses Tyrannosaurus sometimes in the anime. Although he rarely uses them in any of the games, he seems to be the owner of the Alpha Fire Dinosaurs (although Alpha Acrocanthosaurus is his in the DS game). "Noratty" may be a parody on the word "natty", which is to be smart and fashionable, both of these descriptions alluding to Zander in both the games and series with the look of his clothes and him being very smart, respectively, though it may be a joke that he's not very smart in the anime. Personality He often tries to act smart, and often comes up with the Alpha Trio's plans (that usually fail horribly). He has an evident crush on Reese, after meeting her in Dinosaur Amour!. When he was younger, Zander was kept in a orphanage with Ursula and Ed. The trio made a horrible group, but one day, Dr. Z adopted Zander, Ursula, and Ed, treating them as a caring foster father. DS Game In the DS Game, Zander primarily uses Fire Dinosaurs like Torvosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, and Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. In some battles, he also uses a Styracosaurus. Zander appears to be a talented chemist, as he was able to engineer a sleeping sickness that put nearly every member of a nearby town into a deep sleep. Anime History Zander was born at a time some point in the future. Like Ursula and Ed, Zander was put in an orphanage as a child. While he stayed there he caused a lot of trouble, so Dr. Z adopted him, alongside Ursula, Ed, and Rod and Laura's dad. He treated them with love and care as a father, and they became members of the Alpha Gang. They joined Dr. Ancient's mission to the Mesozoic Era from Christmas Day, 2127, but sabotage made the timeship's return trip crash in the present, and it became Zeta Point. Dinosaur King A member of the Alpha Trio sent out to capture the card dinosaurs that appear around the world, Zander is usually the one who pays for the Alpha Gang's equipment, which, more often than not, break or get destroyed. He usually uses Spiny as his dinosaur partner, summoning him when all three are called out, but occasionally uses Tank and Terry. Like the others, he is very bad in battling and almost always loses, though he does manage to defeat several dinosaurs. During Dinosaur Amour!, Zander falls in love with Reese Drake after she finds him stranded in a desert (long story), calling her "his angel" and coming up with a song for her, a plot which continues during their later meetings. Later in the season, Rod and Laura steal the Alpha Trio's dinosaur-hunting gig, relegating them to side gags. By the end-season arc, the Alpha Gang is forced to join forces with the D-Team against the traitorous Seth…but the Trio is ejected from the Backlander-infiltrating Alpha Jet to balance out its weight capacity. They later fly by on Reese's plane to catch Dr. Z after Pachycephalosaurus throws him off the timeship. After the day is saved, they are "confined to quarters" on the Backlander as it takes them, the Ancients, and Rex back to the future… Mesozoic Meltdown …but is immediately forced to return. After Dr. Z is convinced to fix the Backlander but sends it careening through time without control of its destination, they arrive in the Cretaceous Period, and the Alpha Trio tries retaking their villainous mantle by capturing wild dinosaurs, but are easily stopped by the D-Team before everyone retreats from the approaching meteor. Stuck following the Pterosaur through time to retrieve the Cosmos Stones before the Space Pirates can forces the Alpha Gang into being allies to the D-Team, although rarely helpful ones, as each arc the Alpha Trio is given a "side quest" with little impact on the main story and that rarely involves dinosaur battles. In Ancient Rome, they go down to look for famous Roman pizza, but end up getting caught by the Roman Army, being forced to use Terry in gladiator matches by Dictator Sulla. They are rescued by the D-Team before being recaptured, Sulla making them use Spiny to fight Spartacus, but flee after Sheer and Yangchuanosaurus get involved. They are prominent in the Caribbean Sea arc, at first only seeking the beach, but quickly donning pirate outfits as their Alpha Pirate Ship takes both teams between islands and across the sea, but the Trio are only comic relief for the arc's conclusion, taking a pirate magazine instead of the treasure map to search with and having endless trouble with their Alpha Pedal Glider. In Ancient China, Dr. Z and the Alpha Trio get lost and later pretend to be Sanzo Hoshi and his disciples, Zander disguised as Sandy, before attempting to find Lotus Land and the fruit of eternal youth. All they find are unripe peaches, a vertical cliff, and a battle with Gavro's Carcharodontosaurus. In Ancient Japan, they spend almost the entire arc being chased by a family of bears they once disturbed. In Ancient Persia, they are caught by the 40 Thieves for raiding their treasure cave and are forced into helping Zayid take over Zahrah's city with their dinosaurs with Dr. Z kept as a prisoner. They try helping the D-Team, but are forced to fight against them for Dr. Z's sake…and are defeated by a Space Pirate-controlled Genie when Sheer enters the scene. In Renaissance Paris, they again take a bigger role, being sent to search for the Cosmos Stone under the guise of looking for French bread. After crashing their unfueled Alpha Jet, they end up at the Chateau du Duke Dumas with the D-Team, where (after losing to Gavro) they meet the Teen Musketeers, who they sympathize with for also being orphans and help save from Chancellor Richelieu (and get their French bread). After trying to catch up to the Musketeers again, they get beat by Foolscap thinking they have the Cosmos Stone, and later join up with the D-Team after Richelieu captures the Musketeers, finally opening up about their orphan backstory. They use the Alpha Jet to save the Musketeers from falling off a cliff, also summoning pterosaurs to catch the D-Team from a collapsing bridge. They help face the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs in Vasasi Castle, Zander using Spiny to help the D-Team beat Gigas by combining Ultimate Moves after Gigas had beaten Tank. In the finale arc, they are again reduced to either sideline or side gag roles to the main story, such as forgetting their Alpha Scanner when going down to a time-altered present and being chased by a giant mantis monster. In the finale, they help fight the Dark Pterosaur, Zander using Spiny to help break through its outer shell with Hydro Cutter, but inside Spiny is defeated by Armatus's Spectral Stinger while blocking for Terry. After the battle, Zander has a brief moment giving a flower to Reese before he, the Alpha Gang, the Ancients, and Rex return to the future again. Statistics TCG Stats *Team: Alpha Gang *Card Code: DKTB-080/100, DKDS-075/100, DKTA-075/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKTB, DKTA), Silver Rare (DKDS) *Image From (DKTB): Ep. 30 anime scene *Image From (DKDS): Ep. 51 anime scene *Image From (DKTA): Ep. 61 anime scene *Abilities: :(DKTB) Discard any number of cards, then draw that many cards. Then, search your deck for a Move or a "Spiny" and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Spiny" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKDS) Draw 3 cards. Then, put a card from your hand on the top of your deck and another card from your hand on the bottom of your deck. You can include "Spiny" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKTA) Search your deck for 1 "Spiny (Battle Mode)," 1 "Spiny (Dinotector)," or both and put them into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Spiny" in your deck only if you are using this Character. DKDS-075b.jpg|Zander TCG Card (DKDS) Zander.jpg|Zander TCG Card (DKTA) Quotes *''"Gush out, Spinosaurus!"'' (primary summoning phrase) *''"But that was on my card!"'' (recurring gag after something important breaks) *''"Alpha Slash! Acrocanthosaurus, blaze!!"'' (one-time summoning phrase) Trivia *He was featured on the Super Water Move Cards in Kyoryu-King's Card List 3 and Wake up, New Power! 5. *In the Taiwanese game and DS Game, Zander is a chemist. *The glasses that Zander wears in the game are completely different from his sunglasses he wears in the anime. *He once commented that he hates the Metal Wing attack after it effortlessly defeated Spiny yet again. Gallery zander-dinosaur-king.jpg|Zander shocked TW_Zander.jpg|Zander in the Taiwanese game Alpha Gang Zander card 1.JPG|Zander's arcade card superanimedinoandownerback-2054962055.jpg|Back of Zander arcade card 201004091614339d1.jpg|Zander's Special Edition Blazing Spin Attack card Ed-Zander1.png|Ed and Zander in Persia Navigation Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang Category:TCG